


The Hit List

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After spending some days of in Hasetsu, dealing with the antics only Victuuri can deliver, the skaters wake up one morning with dozens of anonymous hate messages on their feeds.Apparently somebody had posted a list of people that were bad for the Sport and every single one of them made it on there.Expecting Yuuri to have a complete meltdown once he reads his messages they are all surprised when he doesn't.





	The Hit List

**Author's Note:**

> Day 138 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Apparently somebody made a list of Writers they believe are bad/naughty, for writing things they do not like, I made the cut.  
> Did not find out about till I asked somebody what list they were referring to. 
> 
> You can go to [ my tumblr ](the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) and see what post I'm talking about. 
> 
> For anyone's concern, my experience is the same as Yuuri's. :}

Phichit was the first to read them, closely followed by Guang-Hong and Leo, as face it those three practically lived in their telephones and social media accounts. Not to mention that they had gone slow on the booze the night before as it had been karaoke, and filming the antics trumped getting blitzed themselves. 

To their amazement the messages weren't linked to any of their posts or such, they were all pm's. And not a single one was not anon, or remotely nice. When they compared they even found several had simply copy pasted it to all three of them. 

When they decide to step out of their room and see if they can use the wifi in the dining area to find out the source, they hear muffled noises from the girls room. It isn't till they hear Mila ask out loud 'who would say such a thing', that Leo pulls the sliding door open and asks the girls if they too received messages like that. When both confirm, the three boys decide to go around and ask the rest. 

Sure enough less than ten minutes later all of them are in the dining area, comparing messages. And comforting each other, as skater's hearts are fragile and people were using nasty bricks. Georgi is even giving JJ tips on how to keep his breathing down and Yuri is erasing all the messages on the Canadians phone. Otabek walks in and hands the guy a glass of water and his anxiety meds the doctors described to him after the Grand Prix Final. 

Michele in the mean time managed to get a hold of some people and is spending his time going of in Italian about the situation, Sara is trying to calm her brother down. Emil just stares at the wall in a daze, having his hand patted by Seung-Gil who is going through the Czech's phone erasing messages after showing them to Phichit and Leo. They together with Christophe and Guang-Hong are going over the web to find out where the source of this hate is coming from. 

The sound of the sliding door opening makes them all look up. Victor just stands there looking at them all. He asks them how they are all up already and why they are all so tense. At which Phichit asks him if he had read his messages yet. He has to state he didn't as his phone was on the charger in the family room before karaoke and he never took it to his room with him. When he gets told to go get it and check he immediately turns around but gets stopped when they hear him mumble that Yuuri had been going on over messages too. 

In the end he confirms that Yuuri had just begone to read all of the messages he had apparently received overnight just when Victor left the room. when he gets told what is happening he quickly gets his phone to check and indeed finds his feed filled with messages like that. He even turns out to have the most of them all.

Chris in the mean time found the source through a fan making a call out post of the original list, which leaves them all looking at one another like 'Seriously'. Somebody had posted a publicly founded _secret_ list of skaters who behavior and social media presence had made the poster believe that they were a disgrace to the sport and should be told to repent themselves. Although the poster claimed not to want to start shit, the message is clear to them all that the person is asking their followers to go out and do it for them. Reading the guidelines they realize fast enough that getting on the list is fairly easy, as the poster seems to hate the most random things. 

They are just trying to figure out what to do, simply reporting doesn't seem like enough for the hurt they caused with the post, but then again none of them are willing to pay insult with injury either, when Yuuri walks into the dining room. smiling at his phone and typing something down. When he looks up he is surprised that everybody, including Victor, is just staring at him. 

Victor takes a few tentative steps towards them but Yuri beats him too it. The young Russian pulls the phone from Yuuri's hands and says he'll go through them for Yuuri. Yuuri asks him why, he's gotten so many nice messages it's really brightened his day. This leads to more stares. 

Yuri looks as if he grew a second head and looks down on the screen. To his amazement every single message is one of comfort, support and blatant love. Some mention the list but only in a way to make clear that they believe that Yuuri is a great addition to the sport. 

At that moment Yuuri asks Phichit what list people might be talking about, as he asked a few of the people that sent messages, but none of them had answered with an answer other than 'that is not important'. Phichit sighs and turns his computer so that Yuuri can see what is going on. Yuuri clicks on the fanmade call out list revealing the comments on there and every single one brings a smile to there lips. There are dozens upon dozens of messages stating that all the list did was make people realize who were the cool people to follow. 

The love and support from there was all they needed to know there were enough people on their side. They were better and stronger than a list like that. They knew there own strength. Yuuri posts a thank you to the fanmade one, stating he loves all the love he's received in light of this event.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
